Debi decir te amo
by Camila Sabato
Summary: Un tipico RHer. Ron se da cuenta de q ama a herm y ella escucha una conversacion de el y harry en la que el chico declara sus sentimientos.¿que pasara cuando ron se entere q herm lo habia escuchado?


Debi decir te amo  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny fueron los ultimos en irse a dormir esa noche. La noche en la que por fin Harry se habia declarado a Ginny, la noche en la que ya no serian una cuarteto de amigos, la noche en la que Ginny y Harry dejaron de ser amigos.  
  
_ ¡ No puedo creerlo!_ Le decia Ginny a Hermione solo con los labios, mudamente, mientras que Harry la abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de esta.  
  
Hermione solo sonreia, estaba tan contenta por ellos, habian celebrado los cuatro juntos toda la noche y seguian pasando las horas y los festejos iban creciendo. Ron, ahora, en vez de usar su usual " Amigo" hacia Harry, le decia todo el tiempo cuñado.  
  
_ Y me tenias harto todo el tiempo hablando de Ginny, cuñado, ya era hora de que te confesaras. Otra vez escuchandote y no era mas tu amigo, cuñado.  
  
_ Ron, basta con eso de cuñado, ya fue bastante vergonzoso con el letrero que pegaron los gemelos_ Dijo Ginny harta señalando un letrero que habia atrás suyo en el que habia una foto muy desgradable en el que se veian a Harry y Ginny besandose, nada mas que la foto los mostraba desformes y habia un cartel arriba de la foto diciendo: "Felicidades Ginny y Harry, y que la fealdad nunca los separe". Toda la sala de Gryffindor, debido al cartel se habia enterado de el nuevo noviazgo de Harry y Ginny y se habian pasado toda la tarde riendo y burlandose.  
  
_ A mi me parecio divertido, Linda_ Dijo Harry besando a Ginny en los labios y haciendo que esta se sonrojara. Hermione y Ron los miraron con asco y luego se miraron entre ellos, soltando una risita y sonrojandose al mismo tiempo.  
  
_ Ayy, ¿ que?_ Dijo Ginny notando lo que acavaban de hacer Ron y Hermione_ Seguro que despues ustedes estaran mas acaramelados que nosotros.  
  
_ Nunca, Weasley_ Dijo Hermione mitad ofendida mitad divertida mientras que Ron hacia una mueca de " Como si eso fuera posible".  
  
_ Chicos, ya son las tres de la mañana_ Dijo Harry mirando a Ron_ Mañana tenemos entrenamiento, es mejor que vayamos a dormir.  
  
_ Mmm...¿ y te iras con Ginny a dormir?_ Pregunto Hermione que esa noche estaba "graciosita"  
  
_ ¿QUÉ?_ Grito Ron tomandoselo en serio  
  
_ Ya, Ron era una...  
  
_ Que te quede claro desde un principio, cuñadito_ Siguio Ron como si no hubiese escuchado a Hermione_ Tocas a mi hermana y mueres...  
  
_ Ron, yo me puedo cuidar sola..._Dijo Ginny enfadandose  
  
_ Contigo no estoy hablando_Dijo Ron, aparentemente furioso mirando a Harry_ ¿Te quedo claro, Potter?  
  
Harry parecia confundido, pero mas que nada divertido. Miro a Ron.  
  
_ Te lo prometo_ Dijo Harry poniendo una mano en su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo tambien tomando uno de los senos de Ginny  
  
_ Asqueroso_ Dijo Ginny riendo, sacando la mano de Harry. Ron miraba la esena furioso, su cara ya estaba de un color que muy pocas veces le habian visto. Ron volteo, mirando directo a los ojos a Harry. La exprecion de Harry cambio, ahora lucia asustado. Ginny dejo de reirse.  
  
Hermione miraba a Ron, tratando de decirle que no con la cabeza. Pero Ron no parecia mirarla, solo miraba a Ginny. Fue entonces cuando Hermione tuvo un precentimiento de que algo malo sucederia y, al mismo tiempo que Ron alzaba la varita a la altura de los ojos de Harry, Hermione salto, cayendo sobre Ron y abrazandolo. Ron seguia inmovil, pero su rostro habia cambiado, ya no parecia furioso.  
  
_ Lo siento Harry_ Dijo bajando la mirada  
  
_Tranquilo cuñado_ Dijo Harry mientras que Ginny lo abrazaba con fuerza. Hermione seguia sobre Ron, abrazada a el. Ron ahora la miraba a los ojos.  
  
_ Gracias Hermione_ Dijo ahora sin mirarla a los ojos y bajando la cabeza tristemente  
  
_Eyy!!_ Dijo Hermione con un tono cariñoso tratndo de que Ron se alegrara_ No fue nada, sabes quie puedes contar conmigo  
  
_Hermione..._ Susurro tan bajo Ron que solo Hermione pudo oirlo, y bajo su dedo pulgar para acariciarle la cara , pasando su dedo por los labios de esta. Hermione cerro los ojos esperando un beso, mitad ensimada con los cariños que le hacia Ron.  
  
_ Hum _ Interrumpio Harry quien sabe porque pero a los dos les dio ganas de matarlo. Ron lo miro con odio, y Hermione se sonrojo tanto como el pelo del que estaba a su lado.  
  
_Sera mejor que me a vaya a dormir _ Susurro Hermione, corriendo al cuarto de chicas  
  
_Yo tambien_ Dijo Ginny, besando a Harry en los labios con un beso apacionado y corriendo escaleras arriba, dejando a Harry y Ron solos.  
  
Hermione no podia dormir. Lo que habia pasado esa noche era muy extraño. "No me puede gustar Ron, no me puede gustar mi mejor amigo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué desee en ese momento mas que nada besarlo?, ¿por qué siento que todo lo que hace es maravilloso, aunque solo sea comer un pure de patatas?, ¿Por qué, maldita sea, mi dia ya no es bueno si no lo veo?,, ¿ porque su precencia en mi se hizo tan necesaria?, ¿ porque te amo Ronald Weasley?"  
  
"Ya no puedo seguir mas asi, dare una vuelta por el castillo"_ Penso Hermione y bajo las escaleras de los cuartos de chicas. Pero al llegar a la Sala Comun unas voces la destuvieron, la voz de Harry y Ron se oia claramente desde el lugar en donde ella estaba. Bajo mas escalones, pero se escondio detrás de unas cortinas, no queria que la vieran fuera de la cama, ¿qué pensarian de ella?.  
  
_Pero como la miraste, parecia que ibas a besarla..._ Dijo una voz que Hermione reconocio como la de Harry_ Hermione es nuestra amiga, Ron, si no la quieres, no deberias lastimarla...  
  
_Lo se Harry, pero con eso me he dado cuenta de que..._ Ron parecia estar tratando de expresarse con las manos, ya que Hermione no podia verlo.  
  
_ ¿ De que, Ron?, no se lo dire a nadie..._Dijo Harry  
  
_De que necesito a Hermione mas de lo que yo creo necesario, de que si no veo a Hermione un día, ya mi día esta arruinado, que Hermione es como...  
  
_El aire que respiro_ Finalizo Harry, sorprendiendo a Ron_ Yo siento lo mismo por Ginny...  
  
_Harry, me he dado cuanta de que quiero a Hermione  
  
Hermione no aguanto mas, un dolor aparecio en su pecho. Todo lo que acababa de decir Ron era tan bonito, pero todo lo que acababa de sentir ella era tan doloroso... Movio las cortinas, y salio de la Sala Comun llorando. Sin importarle a donde ir, sin importarle que Harry y Ron habian notado su precencia, sin mirar atrás... Solo huir, huir de lo que sentia.  
  
Mientras corria, ahora sobre el corredor del tercer piso, pensaba " Y es que no entiendes que cada vez que me hablas me sonrojo tanto que parece que tuviera fibre, y es que no entiendes que si no te veo ya siento que mi día fue el mas feo, y es que todavia no entiendes que no deseo sentir lo que en este momento siento, el sentimiento que me persigue desde hace años..."  
  
Llego al final del corredor, el dolor seguia aumentando. Unos pasos se escuchaban detrás de ella, en el mismo corredor, ¿ Seria Filch?. Corrio mas fuerte, subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto piso. Un cansancio la invadia completamente, al mismo tiempo que un dolor fuerte aparcia al costado de su barriga. Deseaba parar, parar de correr, deseaba descansar, llorar... y asi lo hizo.  
  
Se dio por vencida, tirandose al piso y haciendo su llanto todavia mas audible. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas. Hermione esperaba escuchar el usual grito de Filch que usaba cuando atrapaba a alguien, pero ese grito no llego, en lugar de eso, la persona se arrodillo al lado de Hermione, acariciandole el cabello.  
  
_¿ Hermione?_ Pregunto una voz tan conocida para Hermione, y fue entonces cuando ella alzo la cara.  
  
_¡Ron!_ Grito Hermione haciendo su sollozo mas fuerte. Ron con sus manos le limpiaba la cara, sonriendo.  
  
_Ya Hermione,_ Dijo abrazandola_ Dime que oistes  
  
_Oi..._ Sollozo Hermione todavia mas fuerte_ Oi que decias cada palabra de lo que yo siento por ti...  
  
Ahora fue Ron el sorprendido, no se esperaba eso. Pero su sonrisa se multiplico y siguio acariciando a Hermione.  
  
_ Y ¿ que fue lo que dije?  
  
_ Que mi precencia se te hace necesaria, que no puedes seguir sin mi, que..._ Hermione ya habia dejado de sollozas, ahora miraba a Ron a los ojos_ Que me querias  
  
_ ¿ Dije que te queria? _ Pregunto Ron sorprendido  
  
Hermione asintio  
  
_Entiendo si lo dijiste que me querias como amigo...  
  
_ No, no es eso, es que... Debi haber dicho te amo_ Confeso. Hermione sonrio.  
  
_Ahora entiendo como me pude haber enamorado de ti_ Y con una sonrisle, beso a Ron apacionadamente en los labios, Ron le correspondio abrazandola, y al mismo tiempo levantandola para llevarla a la sala comun.  
  
_Sin duda, esta noche a sido magica para los cuatro_ Dijo Hermione mientras el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abria y Ron la besaba ya por veintigesima vez.  
  
************************** Fin********************************************  
  
N/A: ¿¿¿qué les parecio????????. Fue un momento de inspiracion, lo siento si no es muy bueno, pero ya habra otros mejores...  
  
Dejen reviews!!!!, de verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo...  
  
Lo que pasa es que lei el titulo " Debi decir te amo", en un libro y se me ocurrio este fict....¿ O no que Ronni es el mejor???, ahhh... es TANNNNN lindo, TANNNNNN celoso, TANNN rojito ( olividen lo ultimo). ¿ Pero no es lindo????. Mi pareja favorita es Ron y Hermione y mi pareja secundaria es Harry y Ginny. De verdad no entiendo como a algunos les puede gustar la pareja H/HER... bueno, cada uno tiene sus gustos y debo aceptar que en el ultimo libro si, aparecen medio pegaditos  
  
Quiero dedicar mi fict a Danyliz, a mi Gran amiga Steffi, a Snape´s Mystic Angel LEAN SUS FICTS ( N/A PARA S M ANGEL: Me las pagaran por haberme dejado plantada) y a Jessica, que con su Review de verdad me animo.  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CMI WEASLEY  
  
LEAN MIS FICTS "SI, TE AME" , de Draco y Ginny Y "AMORES EN GUERRA", de mis dos parejas favoritas.  
  
Mandenme un mail a: chami_gz@hotmail.com FIJENSE EL CAMBIO DE MAIL !!!!!!!!!, AUNQUE POR UN TIEMPO VOY A SEGUIR USNDO EL OTRO. 


End file.
